The Idolmaster 3!
by Hibiki-Kitty
Summary: What happens when your friends turn into energetic three year-olds, while we're in for one wild ride. Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: Yay 2nd story! Thank you to Chinorwegia for the story, you're awesome! You should all go read the fanfiction Love-live adult child problems, that's what this is based of off!**

**Iori: Are you ever going to get around to the disclaimer? Since the story has to be good enough for the great Iori to be in!**

**Kitty: I don't own The idolm ster, if I did the story would be very different **

Something happened. They didn't know what exactly happened to put them in this situation, but something happened. Something that might help the relationships between the 15 members or destroy the carefully created bonds between them. Something…that led to all fifteen of them sitting in their living room at one in the morning.

"Enough of this already! Someone say something!" Mami shouted, unable to take the silence any longer.

"What are we supposed to say? How can any of us put this situation into words?!" Ritsuko shouted back. 12 of the 765 members were seated on a couch that surrounded a coffee table. From left to right there was Yukiho, Makoto, Mami, Azusa, Takane, Miki, Haruka, Chiaya, Kotori, the producer, and then Ritsuko at the end. The other three not mentioned yet were sitting on the floor, arms resting on the coffee table. While the other 12 were drinking tea, these three,Hibiki, Ami, and Iori, were drinking warm milk. Though of course they all drank it differently. Iori had peppermint in hers, Ami's was chocolate, and Hibiki's was just regular warm milk. The reason for this is also the reason why they were all up at this time of the night-or morning, actually. Something happened, they don't know what it was to put them in this situation, but something happened to turn three teenagers into little children again.

"I'm bored!" The three year olds all called simultaneously from the floor.

"We know, can you guys just hold out a little longer please?" Azusa said.

"Maybe we should just take them back to bed, we will take care of them since they can't do much on their own anymore, we will also decided by who's room is closer to the kids meaning, Yukiho and Makoto get Iori, Azusa, Mami, and Takane get Ami, and Miki, Haruka, and Chiaya, get Hibiki, does this work?" Kotori suggested. The house that they had got had 4 hallways with bedrooms, the idols, disculding Yayoi since she had to take care of her siblings, were all upstairs, and the staff were down, making it hard to take care of three-year olds.

"Yeah that works, good thinking Kotori." Ritsuko said, she knew this was the best plan, and this might make some people, not to name names but Mami, be a bit more mature with younger girls to take care of.

They all walked upstairs and went to their respective hallways.

~Makoto, Yukiho, and Iori~

While walking to where their rooms were, Makoto had picked up Iori as soon as the others were out of sight.

"I can still walk you know…" Iori only said that half-heartedly. She didn't struggle in Makoto's arms but relaxed into them. She put one arm around Makoto's neck for extra support as she laid her head on Makoto's shoulder.

"Hey Iori, are you tired?" Yukiho asked, Iori only sighed in response. Makoto looked down at the younger girl.

"I think she's asleep, Yukiho." Makoto said.

"That was fast!" Yukiho said. "Are you sure?" She bent down to see Iori's face. Sure enough, the brunette had her eyes closed and her breathing was even. They made it to Iori's room and walked in to set the girl on her own bed. Makoto bent over the bed, lowering Iori's lower half carefully before starting to remove the arms from around her neck.

"Yukiho." Makoto suddenly said.

"What is it, Makoto ?" Yukiho asked from her place by the door.

"She won't let go." Makoto said, calm but scared. Yukiho walked over, careful not to wake, and tried prying Iori free from Makoto. Just when she thought she got Iori loose, the girl started whimpering. Makoto and Yukiho stepped back, but Iori continued to whine and thrash. Makoto grabbed Iori again and immediately, the whining stopped.

"What are we going to do now?" Yukiho asked. They couldn't leave Iori alone if she whined that much by herself.

"Simple isn't it? Iori will have to sleep with me tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yukiho do you want to come too?"

"Sure." With a small smile,Makoto, carrying Iori, led Yukiho into her room. Yukiho slid the door shut behind her.

~Ami, Mami, Azusa, Takane~

Ami was running up and down the hall, yelling. "I don't want to sleep, I am not tired, I don't have to sleep!" With Mami chasing her. Azusa and Takane were waiting until she calmed down, since Mami was the only one who could keep up the hyperactive three year old.

"Ami please stop running, I get that you aren't tired but please!" Mami pleaded, Ami was amazingly fast for her age, Ami stopped for a spilt second contemplating, Mami used this opportunity to grab her once twin sister.

"Put me down!" Ami said, Mami had grabbed her hips, and she kicking her legs trying to find a way to get down from the out of character stern Mami.

"Not unless you promise to stay still." Mami said, knowing the her sister never breaks promises.

"Okay I promise, now please let me down?!" The flamboyant three year old asked. As soon as Mami put her down, she laid on her stomach, just to prove she would not run around. Her hands were under her chin supporting her head.

"Thank you, now how can I get you to sleep, duck tape, sleeping pills, or violence?" Mami said making Ami shiver.

"Mami, I think that's a little too much." Azusa said, Takane had already gone into her room, much to tired to deal with the little girl.

"I only understood Duck tape, but that doesn't sound good, at all!" Ami said, with her overly loud voice. Ami then yawned, she had finally run out of energy, for now. She put her arms down and pressed her forehead to her forearm, doing her best to fall asleep, and seceding.

"I think she's asleep." Azusa said looking down at the sleeping little girl.

"Thank god, alright up we go." Mami said picking the little girl up, her big sister instincts had kicked in awhile ago, after all she was older by two minutes. She moved the rest of the way to her room and placing her on the bed that she had pushed up against the wall.

"Alright finally, goodnight Ami, and please sleep through the whole night." Mami said not to loudly as to wake the _monster_ that Ami was when she didn't get enough sleep.

"What happens when she doesn't get enough sleep?" Azusa asked from her place next to Mami.

"When we were little we would turn into little monsters, and do something stupid at night, at least that's what are parents said, that's why I am going to stay here tonight in case she does something. " Mami explained to the older woman.

"Oh okay, goodnight Ami, goodnight Mami." Azusa said walking out of the room.

~Hibiki, Haruka, Chiaya, and Miki~

"Hibiki are you tired?" Miki asked since the little girls steps had dragged out much more and she was looking much more tired.

"No…yes…..maybe." She answered still looking at the floor like she was about to pass out from tiredness. Chiaya and Miki were holding her hands, Haruka had already gone to bed since she had a job at 6:00 a.m. the next morning, well so did Miki but she was going to sleep at any chance she got, so they weren't worried.

"Well Miki's tired, Chiaya can you take Hibiki?" She said standing in front of a door with a sign that said Miki in light green letters.

"Yeah, okay, goodnight Miki." She called as Miki let go of Hibiki's hand and walked into her room.

"Hibiki do you want me to read you a story or something?" Chiaya said looking at the little girl laying in bed with her eyes open.

"Um... A lullaby please?" Hibiki said and Chiaya smiled, after all she did love to sing. She sang/whispered the lyrics to Nemuri Hime for the girl. By the end Hibiki had fallen asleep. Making Chiaya smile again.

"Goodnight Hibiki." She said as she walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, Ami was the first awake. She sat up in her bed and after recollecting the events of the night, leaped off her bed onto the floor, Mami had been sleeping next to her, but she slid by her with ease. She slid her door open and ran out, in the opposite direction from where Mami, Azusa, and Takane still slept. She was still full of that energy that she had when she went to bed and she ached to use it. Then she hit on what she thought was the greatest idea she'd ever had.

She ran to Hibiki's room and gently opened the door to see if anybody else was in there, happy that there wasn't she contemplated how to get on the bed. She found a box that she had in her closet and pulled over to the bed. She climbed on and crawled over to Hibiki.

"Get up sleepy head!" She yelled, making Hibiki wake up, "What do you want!" The half awake Hibiki yelled back.

"Let's play a game!" Ami said.

"Sure, I mean I don't think I can fall asleep again anyway." Hibiki said climbing down with Ami, which was just using the step that Ami had placed. She hadn't had any problems last night, since Chiaya had tucked her in. They didn't even bother moving the step back since it was might be useful in the future. They ran down the hallways to Iori's room only to find that she wasn't there. "She's probably with Makoto." Hibiki said, it took her three year old brain a while to connect the dots but apparently shorter than Ami.

"Oh yeah good idea!" Ami said, dashing in the direction of the door. She ran out the door, and across the hall to Makoto's room. She carefully opened the door, and dragged her swirly desk chair over to the bed to see.

"Hibiki can you keep the chair still?" Ami said as she climbed onto the chair.

"Okay." Hibiki said stabilizing the chair frame under Ami's light weight.

"Is she there?" Hibiki asked starting to get tired of holding the chair in place.

"Yeah, so is Yukiho." Ami said climbing onto the bed and crawling to the small crack between Makoto and Yukiho where Iori was asleep. During the night Iori had let go of Makoto, though she was still closer to her than she was to Yukiho. Ami shook Iori, trying to wake her up. After one shake Iori was up.

"Morning sleepy, it's time for some fun, let's go play a game!" Ami said, making certain not to wake the others up.

"What, okay fine, since there is no chance of me falling asleep again. " Iori whispered back. She and Ami climbed down and Hibiki put the desk chair back. They carefully shut the door, and walked over to the stairs.

"Last one to the lounge is a rotten egg!" Iori yelled, already getting a head start, of course the kids steps were quiet and cautious, but at the same time fast, like ninja's quietly stalking their prey.

"I win!" Iori said from the safety of the lounge. It was soundproof for god knows what reason.

"Dang it." The two others said, sad that the smallest in terms of size had won.

They accidentally left the door open a crack, but it only let out minimal sound.

"So what are we going to play?" Iori asked, she was the first to embarked on the _'get on the couch journey'. _The truth was they climbed, onto the coffee table and then jumped onto the couch.

"SSBB!" Ami said as Hibiki turned on the wii and got all their controllers.

"I don't know how to play that!" Iori protested.

"It's okay, we'll teach you!" Hibiki shouted back.

"So this is a Wii remote." Ami said, handing it to Iori. "You hold it sideways when playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. It's a fighting game so the point is to beat up all of your opponents until they lose their lives. The 2 button, over here, is the main attacking button. You also use it to pick up items. The 1 button makes your character use a different fighting move. Your character will jump if you push up on the control pad, over here, and characters usually can double jump. If you hold up and push one at the same time, the character will have a special attack that will usually save your character from falling by going higher than the normal jump. Some characters are capable of flight, but even that's limited. The minus button, right there, makes the character drop the item their holding and the plus button pauses the game. Understand?"

"No. But I think I get the main idea." Iori said, trying to process all that Ami had said. "I'll figure it out as we play."

"I'm first player!" Hibiki shouted, having turned on the Wii and pushed the A button on her controller while Ami was explaining.

"No fair!" Ami whined. "Iori, push the A button on your Wii remote." Iori pushed the button and the controller flashed that it is the second player.

"I'll be third player." Ami said, smiling. Hibiki expertly navigated them to the character selection screen for a Brawl. Both Hibiki and Ami changed their names from simply 'Player 1' and 'Player 3' to names they had made themselves.

"You should input your name or a nickname first, Iori. I'll show you how." Hibiki said. She showed Iori how to scroll through the letters to make her own player name. Ami selected the character she wanted for the brawl and then waited for the other two.

"Okay. Now what?" Iori asked, not knowing what to do after her name was inputted.

"You select a character! We already unlocked them all so just pick one!" Ami said. She had chosen Pikachu, her favorite character in a brawl due to its Thunder attack. Hibiki selected Kirby for the brawl, being the character she knew best. Its adaptability and ability to fly had helped her win many a fight.

"Um…" Iori looked at all the characters before selecting Link, simply because she didn't know who could do what.

"Alright! Since it's Iori's first time playing, she gets the right to pick the first stage!" Ami said. Iori shrugged and picked one at random. It turned out that she had picked the newer version of the Pokemon Stadium stage. The fight started evenly, Ami and Hibiki fighting with each other to give Iori a chance to figure out how to play before joining the fight. Both of them were equally matched, with equal percentages of damage when Iori charged into the fight. She was pushing buttons at random while the other two knew exactly how to play. No one was surprised that Iori was the first to be K.O.'d, though they were when she came back with a vengeance, knocking the other two off the field with a single blow. Now, Ami and Hibiki started to attack Iori as well as each other. Then, Iori hit the Smash Ball and got its power.

"Now what?" Iori asked. The uses of the other items had been pretty self-explanatory but this one just formed an aura around her character.

"For Link, you have to get close to a character and then push 1." Ami said, moving Pikachu away from Link. Iori heeded the instructions and charged Kirby, knocking the character off the screen with Link's Final Smash.

"Player 1 defeated!" The game announced. Hibiki sighed and fell back against the couch.

"Just you and me, Iori!" Ami said. She was excited about this, a newbie beating an expert, with a character she had no idea how to use at the beginning.

"Oh, you're on." Iori was equally excited, wanting to beat Ami at her own game. Link and Pikachu charged at each other on screen and locked in an intense close combat battle. Ami used Pikachu's Thunder move which sent Link flying backwards, but Iori caught him before he fell off the stage. Iori made Link charge back towards Pikachu and unleashed a flurry of hits that resulted with Pikachu flying off-screen, followed by an explosion.

"GAME!" the TV announced. The brawl was over. Iori had emerged victorious.

"I want a re-match." Hibiki said. None of them changed their characters, but Ami picked a different stage and the battles continued.

Makoto woke with a start. "Huh? Where's Iori?" At the same time as she asked herself that question, Chiaya and Azusa did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

"She beat us?! Again?!" Hibiki shouted in disbelief. "But it was the two of us and a CPU against her this time! I want another rematch!"

"Sure. You're on, Hibiki." Iori grinned mischievously. After learning how to play, she hadn't lost a single brawl. The closest she came to losing was being the second to lose, and that only happened once.

"Ami, you're with me right?" Hibiki asked, waiting on the character select screen.

"Nope! I don't want to lose to Iori again, so I'm switching to her team!" Ami clicked on her Pikachu and switched it to Iori's red team.

"Traitor!" Hibiki cried.

"You can make the CPU go up to Nasty level." Ami suggested.

"…Fine." Hibiki agreed.

"Um... Yukiho we have a major problem!" Makoto said after she had successfully woken up Yukiho.

"Makoto? What's up?" She asked rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It's Iori, she's missing!" Makoto said looking frantic, panicking that she had lost her charge on the first night.

"Clam down Makoto, wait seriously?!" She noticed Iori was gone, and her heart sunk a bit, then she noticed the familiar bunny right next to her, Iori never left that bunny anywhere.

"Yeah I already checked her room and everything, she's not here!" Makoto yelled.

"Maybe the others have seen her?" Yukiho said running for the door.

"Haruka!" Chiaya said shaking her friend. "What Chiaya?" Haruka asked sitting up.

"It's Hibiki, I can't find her anywhere!" Chiaya called, really worried about the little girl.

"Wait seriously, you checked her room right?" Haruka said jumping out of bed.

"Yeah, and Miki said she doesn't know anything either." Chiaya was looking more panicked by the second.

"Maybe the others know?" Haruka said shakily.

"Good idea." Chiaya said finally calming down, and walked out of her room. Haruka fell back on the bed seeing that it was 5:45 a.m. "Best wake up call ever, you lose the little girl you were supposed to take care of, what are we going to do with you Hibiki?" Haruka asked no one.

"Mami wake up!" Takane said to the sleeping 13 year old. Azusa and her were in Ami's room, Azusa had noticed that her door was open and saw that she was gone, and now they had to wake up her sister.

"Ohime-chan, Azusa-nee-chan, what's going on?" Mami questioned, the events of last night catching up with her.

"Wait a minute, where's Ami?" Mami said, she frantically looking around for the girl.

"That's our question." Azusa said, the worst thoughts went though the minds, they needed to find the little girl fast, for her sake and theirs.

"Maybe the others know?" Takane said, as the trio stepped into hallway.

"Oh yeah good thinking Takane." Azusa said.

"I win!" Iori said jumping up. She now had won 20 times and gotten second once. It turns out that Link was a good fit for her.

"How?" Hibiki asked. She had leveled the CPU up to nasty level, but still her and Ami won, though Ami was the first to die so she wasn't much help.

"Okay this time, I won't lose!" Hibiki said as she added another CPU to her team. This one was also on nasty level.

"You're on!" Iori said sitting back down and choosing a felid at random.

The people searching for the kids weren't havering as much fun. They had all run into each other and were discussing what could have happened to the children. They were all quiet for a couple of minutes that they were using to think, when they heard a faint voice call, "Game, player 2 wins!"

"You don't think?" Mami asked already on her feet in the direction of the sound.

When they all arrived and saw the kids playing happily, they all had a dark aura surrounding them.

"Having fun, are we?" Chiaya said the first to speak up.

"Yep!" Ami replied turning her head to what she agreed too, instantly seeing the dark aura surrounding them, even Haruka, Mami, and Yukiho.

"Scatter!" She yelled as the girls all scrambled off the couch, and in different directions. Iori ran and opened the door separating the house from the outside, and ran into the woods, Ami ran into the kitchen, and Hibiki ran into the indoor dance studio.

Iori looked at the tree, she knew it was her best option to avoid Makoto and Yukiho for a while, at least until they clammed down. She noticed a natural latter made of parts of the tree that stuck out. She tried climbing but fell on her back winding her slightly. 'No Iori if Makoto and Yukiho find you the punishment will be worse!' She motivated herself with these words, though they didn't stop tears form forming on the edges of her eyes. She climbed up the latter and into the tree.

"Of all places she had to chose the forrest!" Makoto exclaimed her and Yukiho were currently searching for Iori, they knew she couldn't have gone far since she was only three. But what worried her was after a bit of searching it had started pouring rain. And unlike Makoto and Yukiho she didn't have an umbrella.

'They'll never find me!' Iori thought, her back still hurt quite a bit, but she would never ask for help, it was part of her personality. Just then Yukiho looked directly at her hiding place. 'Damn it!' Iori thought.

"Makoto I found her, she's up there." Yukiho said pointing her finger at her.

"Good job Yukiho, IORI MINASE GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled and Yukiho stepped back never seeing Makoto quite like this, it was like Iori was her daughter, and she was doing something bad, very bad.

"NO!" Iori yelled back. An argument broke out between the two and Yukiho was getting tired of all the yelling.

"IORI WE ARE NOT MAD JUST PLEASE GET DOWN, BEFORE YOU FALL!" Yukiho somehow had her kept her grace in that yell, being much more level headed than the two who were bickering. Iori started climbing down and Makoto was under her, in case she fell, again. By this time Iori was drenched, and the cooling fall temperatures were not helping. Iori was cold, wet, and climbing down from a tree. Not the best combo.

Then her hand slipped, and she fell, her leg getting a deep gash in the fall. Makoto of course reacted when she saw her hand slip, throwing her umbrella to the side and getting ready to catch the girl. After a successful catch Makoto let Yukiho hold Iori while she got her umbrella back. Yukiho noticed that Iori was crying, and not just because of the fall.

"Iori your leg!" Yukiho said shifting Iori in her arm so it wasn't on the scratch. Iori was of course was to busy crying into her shirt to answer.

"Hey Makoto do you see Iori's left leg?" Yukiho question as Makoto turned around and look at her leg, where the blood was running down, and mixing with the pouring rain, was gushing down Iori's leg. Yukiho had been in a position where she didn't get any blood on her.

"That's pretty deep, Iori I am guessing it hurts right? Well I promise we will get you patched up soon, and into the bath, you don't want to catch a cold right?" Makoto said, though already to late. Iori seized into Yukiho's shirt, both of them taking notice that she was already showing signs of a cold. Yukiho handed Iori to Makoto, and Makoto heeded the unspoken request, and dashed remaining distance to the house. She had given Yukiho her umbrella since she knew the she would run faster without it. Makoto ran up the stairs and quickly set Iori down and cleaned off her leg, wrapping it in white medical tape since it was to big for a band-aid, she then took off hers and Iori's cloths so they could get in the bath Yukiho had prepared for them the minute she walked in. Makoto tried her hardest but in the bath Iori kept seizing and shivering even in the warm water. After her attempts to stop Iori from getting sick, Makoto took her temperature, and it read 102.3*F, making her frown, since she and Yukiho had work later.

"It's okay I'll ask Ritsuko if I can take the day off for Iori." Yukiho said reassuringly, she actually only had a couple of jobs that day.

"Okay, I have a lot to do today so it would be hard for me to take off." Makoto said as she looked at the little girl who had fallen asleep after her bath, she had put on Makoto's tee shirt, since they didn't have any three year old size cloths around. Makoto carried Iori to her bed and let Iori sleep. Makoto's knees were on the ground and she was holding Iori's hand.

"Yukiho, I trust you from here!" Makoto said, standing up when she realized how late it was.

"You have to go so soon?" Yukiho questioned, it was pretty early for a job.

"Yeah me, Haruka, and Miki have to be there at 7:00 and it takes 30 minutes to get there." Makoto said as she grabbed the cloths she needed and walked out the door and into the bathroom, she came out in her normal cloths and looked down at Iori one last time, and put her hand on Iori's forehead, quickly running her thumb though the exposed light brown almost blonde bangs.

"Bye." Makoto said walking out.

"Yeah bye." Yukiho said ready to take care of Iori.

"Hibiki, where are you!" Miki shouted, the dance studio is a hard place to find anyone, since there were many boxes and little spaces only someone Hibiki's size could fit into.

"Miki, I don't think she is going to come out willingly." Haruka said peeking behind one of the boxes.

"Oh she's going to get when we find her!" Chiaya said cracking her knuckles. Hibiki couldn't help but let out a tiny yelp, Chiaya looked really scary at the moment. Chiaya, being so angry at the moment, didn't let this go unnoticed. She started walking towards the corner of the room and look behind the boxes.

"There you are!" She said lifting the girl out from behind the safety of the boxes.

"Um... Hi Chiaya, uh... Good morning?" Hibiki said with an awkward smile, wiggling out of Chiaya's arms and running behind Miki.

Miki patted her head, and bent down to her level, "Hibiki it's okay, Chiaya won't do anything bad, just tell us before you do something like that, pinky promise?" Miki yell/whispered holding out her pinky, Hibiki then wrapped her pinky around Miki's. "Pinky promise." They both said their hands moving with each word. Of course Hibiki's was pinky was substantially smaller the Miki's, but it still worked.

"It's okay Chiaya, Hibiki pinky promised to never do that again." Miki said standing up.

"Fine, but Hibiki don't worry us like that again okay?" Chiaya said, as Miki picked Hibiki up.

"Okay!" Hibiki said back to her cheerful self, and yawning at the same time as Miki, then Chiaya and Haruka fallowing.

"Well who wants to go back to bed?" Miki asked.

They all raised their hands, "Who can't?" Haruka added, her hand and Miki's stayed up.

"Haruka, Miki, I have the day off, so why don't I take care of her today, and you guys can focus on work." Chiaya said.

"Woah did you just read Miki's mind?!" Miki said, of course it was pretty obvious they were worrying about Hibiki.

"No." Chiaya answered noticing Hibiki was looking more tired by the second, after all she had only gotten four hours of sleep.

Then the thunder roared from outside, Hibiki jumped in Miki's arms. She started crying a bit into Miki's shirt, covering her ears with her hands.

"Hibiki, are you, scared of thunder?" Chiaya said, looking at the girl, with an unusual amount of sympathy in her eyes, Hibiki nodded her head, confirming her idea.

Haruka walked over to Hibiki and started whispering soothing words into her ear, at first nothing happened but after a while Hibiki stopped and fell asleep, but before she turned her head and whispered to Haruka words she would never forget, words that excited her, and scared her at the same time,

"Thank you, Mommy."

"Miki, you go get ready I will take Hibiki!" Haruka said cheerfully.

"Haruka... how... did you?" Miki and Chiaya asked, as Miki handed Hibiki to said girl.

"When I was little, I was scared of thunder too, so I just did what my mom would do for me." Haruka explained, making sure Hibiki looked comfortable.

"Well I'm going to put this trouble maker to bed, then I have to get going, Miki you too."Haruka said walking out the door, Miki noticed what time it was and told Chiaya she was going to change.

"Your welcome Hibiki." Haruka said, after she had set the girl down in her bed and the little girl looked comfortable, she gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, throwing herself into this new roll completely. Since the thought had just occurred to her, what about their parents, if they didn't have somebody to call Mommy or Daddy, or would they return them to their parents, nether the less, she didn't mind being Hibiki's mother figure for a while.

"Ami, if you don't get out now, I will personally make you pay!" Mami said, looking scarier by the minute.

"Now, now Mami, clam down anger won't solve anything." Takane said, as she looked the last Ami level cabinets. "Wait a minute, maybe she climbed up to one of the higher level cabinets!" Mami thought aloud.

"What makes you say that?" Azusa asked.

"Great twins think alike!" Mami said, as if she said it all the time.

Mami got in her tip-toes and opened the tallest cabinet in the room, and sure enough there she was.

"Ami!" Mami yelled, angry that she was stupid enough it run off on her own, angrier that Ami had climbed somewhere so high and dangerous.

"Yes... Onee-chan?" Ami said shakily, causing Mami to blush , A from the cuteness, and B from that fact that she and Ami were always the youngest, though Ami was younger, they were twins, so she had never been called Onee-chan.

"GET DOWN NOW!" Mami yelled, grabbing the little girl down from the tall cabinet.

"Ami Futami what do you think you were doing?!" Mami yelled at her, Ami averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry." The little girl still refused to meet Mami's gaze.

"I'm just glad you aren't hurt." Mami patter her head.

"Thanks Onee-chan, let's play a game." Ami smiled and ran into the lounge, her temporary guardians followed her and they spent the rest of the day play games with the three year old.


End file.
